Winx Club Forever
by WriterMM
Summary: what if there is another winx club member, Aira, with my stories, every book will be a season and every chapter will be an episode. this is the winx club story, just with another character. or two
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is my version of Winx Club, where there is another character named Aira.( Air-ea) She has the power of the air and wind. She is the younger sister of Helia, and her planet was destroyed by the Three Witches, much like Blooms. She has a boyfriend named Tide, and she is Flora's best friend.**

**I own nothing!**

"Uncle Saladin, I really don't think that it is a good idea for me to go to Alfea."

" You are going because the headmistress is a really good friend of mine, she told me that no one will find out about what happened to you if you do not want them to know."

"People will find out, they always do. And then they always pity me."

"I can assure you, if you don't want them to know, then they won't know."

" Fine, but only if you can get Helia to come back."

"You and I both know that I cannot force him to do anything, if he wants to comeback, then he can."

"…"

"How many times have you asked him to come back Aira? Now you and I both know that he loves you more than anything, and if you can't get him to come back, then who can?"

"He is always complaining that no one loves him, but if he spends all of his time at art school, how will he find someone? You tell me that."

" You are right, I am sure that he knows that to, but he loves to draw and he has found a place where he can do that all the time. "

" Fine I will go to Alfea Uncle, but I will be returning."

" Fine my dear, and if I should find anything on your parents, you will be the first to know."

" Ok, I love you Uncle Saladin."

"I love you too dear."

That is how it all started, I had originally lived at Red Fountain with my Uncle, the headmaster, and my older brother. He used to go here but then he dropped out and joined an art school. I really didn't that was very fair, but Uncle said that it was ok so I went along with it. He came back for the Holidays, and I was always there, waiting because he was one of the only ones who knew about what happened. I sometimes wonder what had happened to him that would make him want to leave, but I would always let it go. Now my Uncle wants me to go to Alfea, the school for fairies. I would love to go there, but my Uncle has taught me how to fight like the boys at Red Fountain, he has even showed me a few tricks when I am using my winx. The only problem was that I was always nervous to use it around other fairies. It was really weird to have to answer what I could do. I have the power of the air and the wind. I can hear it when people breathe. So I can hear it if someone is trying to hide.

I walked into my dorm and saw a girl in a room with plants everywhere. I thought that I would do the nice thing a go over to say hi.

"Hi my name is Aira."

"Hi my name is Flora."

"It is nice to meet you Flora, is this your first year at Alfea?"

"Yes it is, and I am so nervous, I never really transformed in front of anyone. I am so scared that I will mess up and embarrass myself in front of everyone. "

"Yeah I know exactly what that feels like, I am so nervous."

"So Aira, where are you from?"

There was the question that I had been dreading, so I answered," oh here and there."

"oh fun"

"Yeah, so where are you from?"

"Oh Linphea."

"Oh, my brother loves it there! He is an artist and he loves to draw those types of things."

"Cool. I have a younger sister named Rose, she is the cutest thing ever!"

"Flora, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, why?"

"Oh I was just wondering."

"Oh ok then, well I have to finish putting my things up."

"Me to."

And with that, I left to my room. I looked at the sign next to the door and saw that I would be sharing a room with a girl named Stella. Hmm, where have I heard that name before? I wondered. Oh well, I just went I to my room and started to put up all of my stuff. When a girl with flame red hair and a blonde who looked more like a Barbie that a girl walked in. The blonde Barbie walked into my shared room and put down a very large bag full of clothes.

"Hi my name is Stella, Stella of Solaria."

That was where I had heard the name before. I had heard because my Uncle took many trips up there before and had told me about them.

"Hi my name is Aira. It is nice to meet you."

She smiled and then turned back to the girl with flame red hair, who was walking into the room that Flora was in. She stepped on a plant and the plant started to cry. Then Flora came out and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Flora."

"Nice to meet you Flora, my named is Bloom."

That is weird, I was pretty sure that on the sign it said that her name was Veranda. Stella snapped her head at Bloom.

"Bloom." She said warningly.

"oh! I mean Bloom is a name that is like but it's not my name. Actually my name is Veranda, Veranda of Vilisto."

I felt someone take a breath from behind me and I quickly turned around, and there stood a girl with pink short hair, in a purple top with a green V on it and purple pants. She started telling Veranda all these facts about Villisto, and then she said her name, Tecna.

Veranda seemed embarrassed and I could understand why, if someone would come up to me and start telling me things about my world that anyone could know, I would want to yell at them and then feel bad about thinking that. Well, that is, if I had a world to talk about.

Aira felt someone take a breath of air and spun around.

"Hey the next time you are going to make something explode, warn us so that we have time to duck!"

There stood a girl that had black-blue hair, much like her older brother, she had on a red tank top and blue pants.

"Yo! I'm Musa"

"Hey Musa."

While everyone was introducing themselves, I was unpacking and trying to figure out if I should tell them what happened to me and where I come from. Then I thought that if they were meant to find out, then they would. I thought about what I would tell them as my cover story. I finally decided that if they asked that I would tell them that my parents died and that my uncle took my brother and I in. That wasn't a complete lie; after all, it did happen. Just not in the way that everyone thinks it would have.

When I finally tuned back into the conversation, they were going out for pizza and asked if i would like to join them. I agreed and then we were off.

When they finally found a place to eat, they ordered and Veranda tried to call her parents, her phone wouldn't work. I thought that it was very odd, after all Vallisto is known for being a very wealthy realm, so why would their princess be running around with a phone that can't call her realm? And if she has never been outside of her realm, they that means that her parents are most likely overprotective, so wouldn't they send their only daughter with a phone that she could call them on a moments notice?

Veranda was gone for a long time, and we all started to get very worried, so we all went looking for her. When we found her, she was frozen in an ice block.

Going into action mode, I transformed into my winx. I could feel my normal blue shorts turning into a dark blue sparkly short skirt. My normally white top with the blue patterns on it transforming into a dark and light blue sparkly top. My hair went down to my butt and was a dark brown, it went up into a high ponytail that sparkled blue.

I loved transforming, it felt natural, I also hoped that we would get to do this kind of stuff more often, it seemed like these girls like to face danger and would win most of the time. I took a look around me and saw what everyone else looked like in their winx, they all looked really good, Stella had this really cool orange shorts and top combo with matching boots, Flora had on a light and dark pink dress that looked like leaves at the bottom, Tecna had on the purple body suit and a silver helmet, her wings were a green triangle, Musa had a read top and skirt combo with a light red see-through mesh thing combining the two. We looked dangerous and really cute. The ogre was coming at us and he looked really mad, I looked around and saw the remains of a tornado attack. I smiled, apparently, one of these witches could use wind attacks, well, and here is a taste of their own medicine.

"Tornado Spin!" and automatically, the wind and air around me spun into a tornado and blew a witch with really frizzy hair to the side. I smiled with satisfaction.

Then everybody combined their powers, it looked really cool if you were watching. I looked over a Veranda, she looked so fragile, so powerless, but I knew she had to have powers because how would she have gotten in without them? Still, it didn't look like she had put up much of a fight.

Then the witches started to gain the upper hand, as the leader started up a spell, Techna put a shield around us. The leader, Icy, got really mad and she started up a spell that seemed like it could do a lot of damage, but then Stella threw her ring up into the air and it turned into a spetur, she then said a spell that would get us out of there.

As she was melting the ice from Veranda, Stella called her Bloom and that she was from the planet Earth. Flora questioned her on that one as I was too tired. She then explained about how she found Bloom on Earth when that ogre was attacking her and Bloom stepped in a saved Stella. She then told us about how she had lied to Griselda about who Bloom was.

"I think a want to tell Miss. Faragonda the truth."

"We'll talk about it later."

FREEZE!

"Do you have any idea what time it is" Ok, under any other circumstances, I would have laughed my head off with the night we just had. But we were in trouble, so I didn't. Anyway, Bloom ended up telling Miss. Faragonda what had happened and who she was and where she was from, she actually ended up letting Bloom stay at Alfea.


	2. A Dance and a Dress

**Hope everyone likes this story so far! When I first published this story, I made a mistake and put it under "Wake Series". Sorry for the confusion, but it is now where it belongs!**

**I only own the characters Aira, Tide and their stories!**

**Aira's P.O.V**

Ah! The first day of school. I was so nervous last night that I couldn't sleep, and when I was finally able to, the alarm clock went off. So, after a little bit of arguing with Stella to wake up, we headed off to breakfast with the rest of our friends.

My first class I had with Bloom and Stella, the professor was an elf and he told us all about metamorphosis and then he had us change the color of our hair. I changed mine to pink; it went horribly with my outfit, mind you.

After classes got out, I went to my room and saw that my brother and uncle had each sent me a letter. My brother's read:

**Dear Aira,**

**Uncle told me of you going to Alfea to learn magic. How exciting for you! I am very proud that you are learning how to use your powers. Uncle also told me about the agreement you had with him. As of now I do not plan on coming back to Red Fountain. I know you don't want to hear this but I really don't wish to fight. You know why too. You might ask if I am happy with being at art school. I know you want the truth so I will tell you only if you promise me that you won't do anything to change it. I am not happy with my being here. I know you are going to tell Uncle, so I have already told him and he has agreed that you won't do anything about it. Next break I hope you will come to Red Fountain because I will be spending a few nights there also. I am very proud and happy that you are at Alfea and hope that you are having the time of your life. Write back ASAP.**

**Your brother**

**Helia**

I almost cried when I read the letter. I wanted him to be happy, but if he didn't want me to do anything about it, I wouldn't. I would tell him what I want to do, but I won't do it. He was the only piece of my family that I had left, besides my uncle. Why oh why did he have to be so stubborn!

Then I read the one from my uncle.

**Dear Aira, **

**I hope that you are having fun at Alfea and aren't causing too much trouble. You know that if you do, I will know. I heard about your little run in with those witches earlier and I am very happy that you have found some friends and that you wanted to protect them. But I need to warn you, I don't know how powerful you really are and I don't think anyone but your mom knows. I am sorry that I can't give you any information. **

**Helia told me that he isn't really happy with his being at art school, and he told me that he told you. But you can't do anything about it Aira. He needs to find his own happiness on his own. If it were up to me, I would have pulled him out of the school the second I heard he wasn't happy, but he wishes to stay there. He has also requested that on your break, you come to Red Fountain and visit him and I. I really hope that you are having a lot of fun and I shall be checking in with about your progress. If in the time that you are at Alfea, and you find friends that you trust, I think that you should tell them about your power. If you do not wish to tell anyone, I understand. **

**You're Uncle,**

**Saladin **

My eyes watered a little bit when I read his letter. He was basically my father and I didn't want to disappoint him. But I just couldn't tell anyone my secret. Well, Helia's and mine.

My friends and I all headed to dinner and I planned on writing them back when I got back to my room.

Ms. Faragonda told us about the "Back to School" dance that was held and that the boys from Red Fountain were coming, that meant my uncle was coming.

When everyone went back to their rooms, Stella, Musa, Bloom, Flora, and Tecna, and I all changed into our dresses for the dance. Well, Bloom didn't because she didn't have one. Flora's dress was a light pink for the bottom half and had a green flowered design and the end on the skirt, and the top half was a darker pink with green trim. Tecna's dress was a light blue with dark blue and purple designs on it, what made it unique, was it had a sort of hood thing, it looked really cool. Musa's dress was had an Asian theme to it and was dark red, it was floor length, as was everyone else's. Stella's was orange, but not an offending orange, a light and dark orange. It had blue designs on it and was cut so that it was a skirt and then a bikini top for the top, it look really pretty. My dress was a dark blue one that was supposed to resemble the wind and air, it had little designs in pink at the top and it was strapless. With my light blue shoes, it looked amazing.

When Bloom said that she didn't have anything to wear, Stella took us all shopping. The first dress she tried on was a pink one with ruffles outlining it. Tecna didn't approve, so we moved on. She then stepped out in a yellow dress that Stella claimed was too "Junior High". Bloom then stepped out in that last dress that was a mixture of dark blue and light blue, it had a hole in the stomach and look really cool, but it was too much money and Bloom said that she would look around for one that didn't cost as much and told us to go back and get ready, she said that she would meet us at the dance. So we went off, but not before we made sure that if she had any trouble, she could call anyone of us.

When everyone was finished putting the finishing touches on their dresses, we were all off. After a little dancing and flirting. Bloom finally showed up. But she was panting and wasn't in a dress. We all went into one of the hallways and Bloom explained everything, about the snake rats, the eggs, and Stella's ring. After we did I quick counter spell, Prince Sky came over and gave Stella an egg. She seemed a bit weary of it, until Musa came over and asked Flora if she remembered the June spell of the month from Teen Fairy. After Flora cast her spell, Bloom hurried to get change. She took a little while longer than we thought, so we headed out to check on her. We found her out on the front lawn and she told us how she had transformed into her Winx and that she had fought off the witches. We were all happy for her and she went to go get dressed. When she came out, she looked amazing in her dress. And after the dance, I answered my brother and uncle back. It had been a really productive day.


	3. A Little Help From Big Brother

**Hello! I hope that you are enjoying this story! Soon you will get to see Aira tell everyone her story. But keep reading if you want that. Review!**

**Aira's P.O.V**

I woke up this morning earlier that I normally would. I couldn't get back to sleep so I got ready and started to reply to my brother and uncle's messages.

**Dear Helia,**

** I am having fun! I am also learning so much! I have made many friends. I also have met some Red Fountain boys. And yes, I do think one of them is cute. His name is Tide. Before you run over here and threaten/kill him, I don't even think he likes me. He hangs out with Riven, Prince Sky, Brandon and Timmy. Anyway how has your life at art school been? We haven't spoken since May, and it is now August. I think there is something evil starting at Cloud Tower. More than normal anyway, we have had a couple of run in with these witches. Their names are Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. Alfea has had the annual welcome dance. I had a lot of fun!**

** Anyway, I have a friend, her name is Flora. She is really nice and I think you guys would be really cute together. Now, before you say anything about it, just hear me out. I won't set you guys up and I won't even mention you to her. You know that I want you to be happy; I want you to find someone worth protecting. Besides me, you already did that, on Ares. **

** I am already planning for the next break, what we are going to do. I really hope you can come because I already have a lot planned!**

**Sincerely, **

**Aira**

I was glad that I was the only one awake, because I started crying. I didn't like the fact that my only brother was so far away. He was the only thing that I have left from my home planet. Every time I hear from him, I get emotional. I wouldn't if he would just come home. I know that he wants to stay and figure out what he wants in life, but I can't help but feel selfish when I think about it. I want him to stay and find love. Sometimes I wonder how things would have been different if our planet hadn't been attacked if our parents were still alive. Would I be going to Alfea, would Helia be at Red Fountain? I guess I will never know. I started replying to uncle's message.

**Dear Uncle Saladin,**

** I have been well! I just wrote a message to Helia, I then started to remember. I have been wondering; if our planet hadn't been attacked and our parents were still alive, what would be different? Would I still be going to Alfea, would Helia be at Red Fountain? I only hope that you can give me some answers to what happened. **

** On a lighter note, I am doing very well in my classes! We are going into the forest today to listen to the voice of nature. I will write back soon and I hope you find out more information!**

**Sincerely,**

**Aira**

When I pressed the SEND button, I lost it. I don't think I could handle the heartbreak alone. That's one of the main reasons that I didn't want Helia to leave and why I didn't want to come to Alfea. I have been to many schools before and when I thought I would make a true friend, I would tell them and they would spread the story all throughout the school. I eventually got to a point where I didn't even want to go to school, so uncle would transfer me. Eventually he just taught me at Red Fountain.

When I looked at my computer screen, I saw that I had two messages. I opened one of them and it was from Helia, it said…

**Dear Aira,**

** I am glad that you have made some friends; I am glad that you found someone that you like. But, if he EVER dares to hurt you, I will come back. Why you are up at this hour, I don't know. If you wish to see me, send me a hologram request.**

**Sincerely,**

**Helia**

I did just that; and when I pressed SEND, he appeared. He looked the same as he did when he left for school, long black-blue hair in a ponytail, sharp features, and tall.

I looked on the clock; it said 2:10 a.m.

Helia must have looked at it too, because he smiled and said," What are you doing up this late? Shouldn't you be getting some sleep? You study better when you have had a goodnights rest."

He whispered, as he didn't want to wake my roommate and friend, "I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about what happened. Trying desperately to remember, and when I can't, I think about the worst possible thing that could have happened. My mind then makes me think that is what happened. And I can't sleep."

He frowned, "I wish I had that luxury, instead, I have to remember what happened. Our castle falling, people dying, the explosions, everything."

Sometimes I forget that he had it worse than me, HE remembers what happened. What our home looked like being destroyed. What everything sounded like.

He then smiled and started to look around, "This place is very nice, Aira. Who else lives with you?"

I smiled, "My roommate, Stella of Solaria."

He smiled, "I have heard of her, she seems nice. So tell my about this girl, Flora, you told me about."

I just laughed, "She is very nice, and she is in the next room."

He just laughed and then we both heard a noise. It sounded like someone knocking on a door.

Helia turned around and said, "I have to go, my roommate is waking up."

I started to cry, "OK, see you at break."

He held his arms out and I walked into them, he pulled away and the connection was lost. I lay back down on my bed and started to cry again. Then I remember that I had two messages, I opened it, thinking that it was my uncle. It wasn't; it was someone I never thought that would even give me a second glance. Tide.

**Dear Aira,**

** Hi. I know that I don't know you that well, but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime. I know a new year has started at Alfea and you might be really busy, but I really liked dancing with you at the Alfea dance. If you don't, I understand. But please reply with your answer.**

**Love,**

**Tide**

I almost had a heart attack. Why would he even look twice at me? I heard Tecna's alarm go off; I decided that taking a shower would be a good idea.

We were all waiting for Stella to get done so we could go down to the cafeteria. I took the time to reply to Tide's message.

**Dear Tide,**

** I think a date sounds really fun! Message me the details!**

**Love, **

**Aira**

When we all got done eating, we got to the forest and we were to listen to the voice of nature to guide us to a clearing.

The class broke up into different groups and then we saw a Red Fountain ship crashing down. We all ran to help them. When we got there, Tide was with them. Riven started to get really annoying and they left. We ran into them later on and helped them and found out that they were carrying a troll and he got away. We followed the tracks the troll left and came to the conclusion that the witches had gotten him out. We returned to the class and got an A. Later that night, I fell asleep fast and didn't wake up until my alarm went off the next day.


	4. Two dates, one witch

**OK! I am going to change Aira's hair color to a blue and styled like Elsa's from Frozen, I know when I started it was a dark brown and in a ponytail, but I feel like it goes better with her character and it shows a sort of family resemblance to Helia. And it's been bugging me how they have no really similarities so I thought blue hair and a side pony/braid would help with that. **

We had been in this kitchen for a while, I had forgotten how long; but my hands smelled like potatoes, gross!

"You know what; I'll feel like a dork if this doesn't work." Bloom said as she was cutting the potatoes.

"Well where did you get the potion?" questioned Musa, clearly irritated at the thought that we had spent most of our night cutting potatoes for a potion that wouldn't work.

"You didn't get it in 'Fairy Inquirer' did you? Because those potions don't really work." I informed Bloom, hoping she didn't; because then I would be smelling like a potato for nothing.

"It was in 'Vanity Fairies' self-improving guide, so it _should_ work!" Bloom answered, but that didn't make me feel any better.

"1000 potatoes, a bustle of flip-weed, a magic back-flip, and you're making good decisions all the next day. It said good judgment is guaranteed." Bloom said as she was demonstrating said magical back-flip.

Just then, the cook came in; and he didn't look happy to see us.

"I thought I heard itty-bitty voices, what are you girls doing in my kitchen, eh?" he had an earthly accent, though I couldn't place the location."

"Uh, working on an experiment for potion class?" Bloom offered, though it sounded more like a question then an answer.

"Look at this place, a mess!" the cook complained as he walked around the kitchen.

"The potion lab was signed out!" offered Tecna.

"Relax maestro, have a spud." Said Musa, though it looked like showing the potatoes to him was a bad idea.

"My beautiful potatoes, you are using my babies!" the cook exclaimed. He then inquired about the omelets we were making.

"We got hungry!" defended Bloom, but it didn't look like it helped. He then 'showed' us how to properly cook an omelet, which ended in Musa making a rap about omelets spinning around on a ceiling fan. Said omelet landed on the cooks' face, which only seemed to make the situation worse.

After he left, Stella decided to make her grand entrance, "So, what's the sitch in the kitch girls?"

"The term fashionably late can only be applied to social engagements you know." Said Tecna, irritated. I had to agree with her, it was kind of annoying; that is, until I found out why Stella had been late.

She had been asked on a date, by Prince Sky. OK, something didn't seem right, because I had seen Prince Sky before, and he was blonde. I mean, his hair could have darkened or he could have dyed it; but it still seemed weird.

We then went to help Stella pick out an outfit for the date, which ended with us forgetting our food; which ended in us cooking food for the entire school.

When Flora and I got back to the dorm, Musa was complaining to Tecna about Riven; though I don't know what she sees in him. Bloom came in a few minutes after us, saying she had just finished taking the potion and we all went to bed.

I tried to stay up until Stella got up, but I fell asleep before she came home. When I woke up, she was on a rampage.

"Stella, what is going on?!" I was pretty sure I looked like a mess, with my hair sticking up everywhere.

"Ugh, go back to sleep Aira, this doesn't concern you." Stella snapped, right before she threw a chair at me. I got up and ran to Bloom and Flora's room.

After I knocked a few times, and Flora answered the door, everyone in our dorm heard Stella scream.

"Aira, what is going on?!" Bloom asked.

"I don't know, I tried to stay up to see that Stella got home alright, and but I fell asleep. And when I woke up, she was on a rampage; she even threw a chair at me!"

"Oh dear!" Flora exclaimed.

"Let's see what is going on." Bloom, ever the leader, led to march towards the room Stella and I shared. Musa and Tecna had been woken up by Stella's screaming and followed. I stayed in the back of our little group; I had already been made a target so I wasn't interested in another round.

What ended up happening is she basically locked us out of the room, which made me angry because I still needed my clothes. When I tried to go back to the room, Stella threw some clothes out in the hall.

_That girl needs to chill out_ were my thoughts, though I felt bad because maybe the date went bad and this was just her way of dealing with it. We all decided that that could have been what happened and to give her some space, and when she didn't show up for classes; we decided to check on her. What we found was the entire dorm trashed and a piece of paper inviting Stella on the date with Prince Sky.

As we walked to Red Fountain, I felt like I was walking home. It was the only home I had ever known, but my friends didn't know that. Every time my story gets told, and all the girls found out I lived in Red Fountain; and who my brother was, I went from being pitied to being hated because I wouldn't set them up with any of them. I wasn't ready to tell them yet though, it wasn't the right time.

Anyway, I led them, indirectly, to the common grounds; where we got lots of looks. I really hoped no one recognized me; I didn't want to deal with that right now. Anyway, Sky didn't know what we were talking about, and while Bloom was flirting with Brandon; Tide came up to me.

"Hey Aira, how is it going?" He seemed nervous, which was adorable.

I smiled, "Pretty bad, we don't know where Stella is. We thought she had been on a date with Sky which ended badly, because she came back in a bad mood. Now we don't know where she is and Sky said that he had never asked her on a date."

He frowned, "That sounds bad, and where did she go for the date then? That might be where she is."

"Aira!" Musa called, they were getting ready to leave.

I didn't want to leave Tide but I had no choice, they wouldn't know how to get home without me, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"You owe me a date." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Message me when!" I called over my shoulder, I could see him smile.

When I caught up with the girls, I told them we should start with where Stella went for the date.

"And who gave you this idea, Tide?" Bloom asked with a smile on her face.

"What makes you think that?" I replied with a coy smile.

"Well you told us he asked you on a date after the dance, and when we were talking to Brandon you two were in your own little world." Flora countered.

"Right now we should be focused on finding Stella, and then we can worry about Aira and Tides' date." Tecna reasoned.

"Ok, but this isn't over Aira; and wait until Stella hears about this." Bloom answer reminded us that our blonde wasn't here.

We started looking for the café Stella's note talked about; we couldn't find anything until some weird dude told us where to find it.

The landscape didn't seem right; Flora said that the tree closest to us was dead; that it had been for a long time. Suddenly the door to the café swung open and the illusion stopped. We walked into the café and suddenly found ourselves engaged in a firefight with the witches while Stella was trapped.

In the end, Bloom gave the witches Stella's ring and the witches let Stella go and we left. Later that night, I got a message:

**Dear Aira, **

** I heard you guys got Stella back; Sky was worried sick; though he wouldn't say it. I hope everything is going well with you, I wanted to talk about our date; I was hoping you would feel up to a picnic this Saturday at noon. We can go on a walk afterward. Let me know what you think!**

** Love, **

** Tide**

Needless to say, I slept through the night without being interrupted.


	5. The date that starts it all

** I know I hadn't updated for a while, I also know that I want to continue this story for the next few seasons; so I'm going to try to update/write a chapter every weekend. There will be some weekends I won't be able to but it will come later that week, so don't worry!**

** I am writing this chapter as kind of a filler chapter, to get my creative mind working. This chapter is going to be about Aira and Tide's date, and Helia may even make an appearance!**

** I don't own Winx Club, only the characters Aira and Tide and their stories.**

After we all had got back, and Stella was informed of my date, we went to dinner; courtesy of Stella as a thank you. Something happened during that dinner, we became more than just best friends; we became more like sisters. When we returned we spent the next few hours trying to find an outfit for my date. We settled on skinny jeans and a long-sleeved midriff top with dark blue sleeves and white patterns. The day of the date my hair, the weird blue it was, was pulled into a high ponytail. My layers fell around my face, framing it.

I was waiting for Tide at noon when I heard a motorcycle pull up. Turning around I was hit with so much nerves that I almost fell over. His hair, a white-blonde, hung over his pale face in a delicious way. I hadn't noticed it, but we were about the same skin tone; pale and pale. I used to dislike my paleness, but I had learned to accept it; Helia said I looked like our mother. Speaking of Helia, he won't be happy knowing I went on a date without telling him first; oops!

"Aira?" I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize he had stopped and was walking over to me.

"Sorry, I was somewhere else." My mind was still stuck on Helia, I felt so bad for not telling him! No, I can't think about that right now; I can let him know tonight and hope he understood.

"Well, would you like to go now or would you like to keep debating within yourself?"

"How did you know I was debating something?" I was curtain I wasn't thinking aloud.

"Your face is very expressive, and I know you so well." His smug face was almost too good to be true.

"I'm good now, so where are we going?" I wasn't too eager to start talking about my family.

"You're not getting away with it that easily, but we are going to the lake; is that OK?"

I just smiled, "That sounds lovely Tide."

His smile was dazzling, pearly white. "Thank you, I like to think of myself as a romantic."

We started for the lake after that, and when we got there I was shocked. The view was superb, the lake glittered in the sun and the trees swayed as if they had a rhythm all their own. I wish Musa or Flora were here, they would be able to tell if the trees were something different.

"Aira" Tides' voice snapped me from my thoughts

"Hmmm?"

"You were somewhere else again."

"Oh, sorry."

"You seem to get lost in your thoughts easily, what was it this time?" He didn't sound judgmental, just curious.

"I was wondering if Musa or Flora could tell if the trees were something different, see how they move differently than the breeze?" He looked over toward the trees I was pointing to.

"How can you tell? I can barely even feel the breeze let alone tell the patterns of it!" he seemed impressed.

I smiled, "I'm a fairy of the wind and air; it would be an insult if I couldn't tell the patterns of a breeze."

Suddenly he looked like he was lost in his thoughts, "Now who is lost in their thoughts?"

He looked like he was trying to put a puzzle together, "There hasn't been a fairy that could control the wind and air for a long time."

I was shocked, but he kept going, "My brother went to Red Fountain a few years ago, he would come home and tell me stories about his stay. The one I always found interesting was the one where a girl, with blue hair and pale skin, who would go on walks with Saladin. He told me that Saladin would make sure the girl was unseen by most."

He looked at me, but I couldn't talk, so he continued, "My brother also told me about a warrior who surpassed all other's; Saladin's nephew. My brother told me that everyone at Red Fountain was wondering who the girl was, you see, no one knew who she was; except Helia. When guys would ask him, or try to get Saladin to talk; they would shoot them down. The thing about the girl that startled him the most that the girl was always there, she never seemed to leave."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" I didn't know if I was impressed or terrified.

"When I came to Red Fountain, my brother wanted me to see if that girl was still there. I had heard that the warrior, Helia, had left; so I wanted to know what happened to the girl. I didn't realize she would be standing beside of me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I knew you were different, in the best of ways. But one thing I didn't know about you was where you came from, over at Red Fountain when we aren't training or eating; which takes more time than you would think, we want to know about Alfea fairies. Like your friends, Stella the princess of Solaria, Bloom from earth; we pay more attention than you would think. But no one knew where you were from; and when I first saw you, I knew you were the girl that Saladin would take walks with, aren't you?" He turned towards me, his eyes staring intently at me.

"How many other's know?"

"No one but me, but there is something else I am pondering."

I was relieved to know that no one else knew, but I also had a very good idea where he was going. "And what would that be?"

"No other fairy can do what you can do, which is different from most. Most other fairies are able to do what other fairies do, they just may not be close. Some powers are genetic, and there was one family who had the ability to control the wind and air and she was the queen of a planet that was destroyed."

I was torn between telling him to stop and letting him continue. When I didn't say anything he continued, "That planet was called Aires, the controller of the winds. It was destroyed around the time you were born right?"

I nodded, "The witches came and destroyed everything, unlike Sparks which they froze, Aires was a waste land. I was a baby when it happened, my brother Helia was told by my father to take me to the safe room. Helia and I stayed there until Saladin came, and when he came he took us in. I was raised at Red Fountain until I was old enough to go to go schools that would help me harness my powers, and every time I went to a school my story would be found out and everyone would find out. I couldn't handle the pity and sorrow I kept getting so Saladin pulled me out and started to teach me on his own. The headmistress knows of my story and has been letting Saladin know how my progress is going."

Tide looked over at the lake, "So I'm the only one who knows your story? You haven't told your friends?"

"I will tell them when I am ready to, and I'm not ready to right now."

"So your wanting me to keep this a secret?" He turned toward me now.

"Yes, I know I'm asking a lot but I don't think I could handle anyone knowing right now." I looked him, tears in my eyes.

He stepped forward and hugged me, "I would never do anything to hurt you Aira, so I won't tell anyone until you do."

He pulled away and smiled, "And on that happy note we should start this date."

The date went fantastic to say the least, we didn't talk about my story again. When we drove back I didn't know what to do with my hands, things were different now that he knew something no one was supposed to know.

Suddenly we stopped about half way from Alfea, "You know you should put your hands around my waist or you could fall off." I could hear the smile in his voice.

So I did, and when we got to Alfea, he kissed me. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was a kiss none the less. Stella was going crazy when I told her, so crazy that she stayed up late to talk about it. When she finally fell asleep I decided it would be a great time to tell my brother what happened.

I hologram messaged him, and when he picked up almost immediately I told him. He wasn't mad about Tide knowing what happened, he even remembered Tide's brother; what he was surprised about was the fact that I had gone on a date.

"That's a little insulting you know, why shouldn't I go on dates?"

He smiled, "I'm sorry Aira, I am happy for you."

We spent the next few hours talking, then we had to hang up. I was pretty sure Uncle Saladin already knew about my date with Tide and my visit to his school. I fell asleep with these thoughts going through my head.

** I hope that what you thought it was going to be! Let me know what you thought with reviews!**


	6. A ring and a warning

** Hello! Hope you guys like this chapter! Those of you who have watched the original story know about the Dragon Fire and how it created the magical world they all live in. But I am going to change it around a little since I have a new character. I'm not going to tell you everything right now but in the next two seasons (I am planning on writing it all the way through) you will find out some interesting things! I am hoping that the next chapter is when Aira will tell everyone about her life, so until then, read and review please!**

** I don't own Winx Club, only Aira and Tide.**

We were going through as many books as we could, trying to find anything about the Solaria ring.

"Here it is again!" exclaimed Bloom.

"Well what is it Bloom?" Musa questioned.

"The ring is so powerful because it is made of pure starlight, the most pure source of magic in the universe. But what is really interesting is that some say the ring is extra special because it is made of the same light that created this legendary creature called the Great Dragon. Do you know about this Stella?"

Stella didn't know about the dragon part, only that the ring was made form starlight. The Great Dragon thing rang a few bells to me though.

"The legend is that the Great Dragon created all of the magical worlds we know today. After it was done it settled on a planet called Sparks." I told them, I hope they didn't ask how I knew that.

"Aira, how…what was that?" Flora asked. Everyone was looking at me like I had just grown an extra head.

"It is a long story, but the just of it is that my uncle is kind of interested in the legend and I guess he rubbed off on me." That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"Ok, so that fact that it was created from the same stuff that created this Great Dragon, then that makes it really special; so that could be why the witches wanted the ring so badly!" Bloom exclaimed, getting rather excited.

"How do we find out more about this Great Dragon then?" Tecna wondered.

"I went to the library and the only book that had anything on the Great Dragon was in the restricted section; it would only let me read a paragraph, which was basically what Aira just told us." Bloom looked like she was trying to think of a way to get more information about the Great Dragon.

"Guys! We need to get my ring back! I'm completely useless without it!" Stella complained.

A little while later, Bloom asked me to walk with her before class, "So Aira, how did you know about the Great Dragon again?"

I didn't want to lie to her, but I also wasn't ready to tell them my life story; it just wasn't the right time. "Like I told you guys, my uncle enjoys learning about the Great Dragon; I guess you could say I picked up a few things."

"What else do you know about the Great Dragon, have you read that book in the library's restricted section too?" Bloom was starting to get excited, when I felt someone start to breathe behind us.

"What were you doing in the restricted section then Bloom?" Ms. Faragonda's voice rang out through the hall.

Both of us winced when we heard her voice, "I asked you a question Bloom, why were you in the restricted section?"

"Um, well…" Bloom didn't know exactly what to say, but Ms. Faragonda's voice echoed through the hall again; this time directly at me.

"And you Aira; were you in the restricted section as well?" Bloom and I looked at each other.

"Well, both of you better come into my office then." Ms. Faragonda's breathing wasn't coming out in short breathes, like it would be if she was angry; so that was a plus for us.

When we got into her office, she did something we both weren't expecting; "Let me tell you about the Great Dragon."

"The book you are talking about showed me two chapters once; it described the beginning of the magical universe. First there was a great solar explosion and from that fiery explosion an enchanted Dragon was born. The Dragon then used her fire to create all the different fairy worlds and spread life and magic across the universe. And at the end of her journey she settled down on a planet called Sparks; the center of the magical universe."

Bloom was listening eagerly, but this was a story I had heard many times before.

"That's an amazing story, but Aira already told us about the Great Dragon and how it created the magical universe." Bloom told Ms. Faragonda.

"Oh, she did, did she?" The look in Ms. Faragonda's voice was puzzled, and I had a good idea why.

"Ms. Faragonda, where is Sparks? Is it real?" Bloom questions only reminded me that she was from Earth, and that she was utterly clueless about Sparks.

"It was, but sadly Sparks doesn't exist anymore. It is said that a coven of witches went there seeking the Great Dragon's power, when they failed to get it; they destroyed the entire planet."

"Oh no!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Bloom, I must ask; how did you get into the restricted volt?" Ms. Faragonda's voice and breathing let on that she wasn't kidding around.

"I don't know, I was just in the library and the volt opened and let me in."

"Then you were meant to go in." Ms. Faragonda said just as the bell rang; signaling the beginning of class.

As Bloom and I got up to leave, Ms. Faragonda told me to stay; that she would write me a note.

When Bloom shut the door behind her, Ms. Faragonda looked at me and told me to sit down.

"What is it headmistress?" I was listening to her breathing, trying to see if she was angry.

"I'm not angry with you Aira, though I do want to know why you told your friends something that was meant to be kept a secret."

I looked down, "I meant no disrespect headmistress, I just thought they had a right to know."

"Aira, I'm not going to pretend I know what you are going through, but I am going to tell you that if you don't want to lose your friends; then you are going to have to tell them."

I knew she was right, but I couldn't help the tears that came into my eyes, "Headmistress, I know that. In fact that keeps me awake at night, I keep wondering how to tell them and what they will say; but I can't seem to find the right time to tell them. And with Tide…" My eyes went wide; I had not meant to tell the headmistress about Tide.

Faragonda looked puzzled, "What about Tide, Aira?"

It didn't seem smart to lie to the headmistress, "Tide asked me on a date a few days ago, we went to the lake and I was wondering about the wind affecting the trees; and when I told him that he kind of put the pieces together. Apparently the boys at Red Fountain don't just train and eat; they also wonder about us fairies at Alfea."

Ms. Faragonda smiled, "You know better than me that a quick call to your uncle will solve the problem if you don't want Tide knowing." Her smile reached her eyes, and I had the feeling she was teasing me. "And a call to your brother will have Tide missing from the magic dimension all together!"

That made me smile, "I know, thank you headmistress."

She turned serious after a moment, "I will have to tell your uncle about this Aira, you know that right?"

I knew that was going to come up, "I know; I just don't know how he will react though."

She smiled again, this time an understanding smile, "If you would like, I won't tell him about Tide knowing. But I can't promise he won't find out, you know very well he has his ways of finding information out."

"I would like that headmistress, I would like that very much." I was grateful she was willing to do that for me.

She smiled, "Good, now go to class." She handed me a note and sent me off to class.

When I arrived, Bloom asked why Ms. Faragonda held me back, "To talk to me about how I knew the thing about the Great Dragon." She nodded and went back to work, leaving me feeling horrible about lying.

After classes were over, we were sitting in our dorm when a rain storm hit.

"How are we going to get my ring back? I can't do anything without it!" Stella exclaimed.

"And we have that major quiz in Spells tomorrow." Tecna informed us.

"Yeah it is worth like half our grade." Flora's peaceful voice added, "We have to get your ring back or you'll never pass Stella!"

"I got it!" Bloom yelled.

"What have you got Bloom?"

"A way to get Stella's ring back of course Aira! We can cast a hypnosis spell on the witches while they are sleeping and make them give us the ring!" I had to admit that was a pretty cool way of getting revenge.

"Yes! Classic payback, I like it Bloom!" Stella yelled, "But wait a sec, detail! How are we even going to get into Cloud Tower?"

"Oh I know where to download a map of the inter school tunnels!" I really loved Tecna's love of technology.

"Sweet, we'll go there after lights out, and be back while everyone is still asleep." Bloom concluded.

When we arrived in the tunnels, Flora and I noticed that Tecna didn't have her map with her.

"Tecna, where is your map?!" Flora's panic could be heard in her voice.

"Oh, I memorized it before we left." Tecna answered like it was no big deal.

When we arrived inside the castle, everyone thought it was too easy. We made our way up go the tree witches room and when we got there, the smell was revolting! We quickly found the ring on a pile of garbage, which Stella thought was awful.

Bloom stopped us when we were about to leave, saying that she wanted to check out the library and see if she could look into a book for more information about the Great Dragon. I was starting to get a bad feeling about this; it felt like someone was watching us.

Suddenly, weird stuff started happening; books started attacking us and we heard a voice yell, "I'LL DESTORY YOU! HA HA HA HA HA!"

We got out of the castle, after we were attacked by numerous monsters; and when we were almost to our dorm, we ran into the headmistress **(I know they run into someone else but I didn't know how to spell her name, so just go along with it!)** Her breathing was short and rushed, like she was angry.

In the end we got out powers temporarily taken away, and when we got back to the dorm I had an email form Helia and Saladin.

**Aira,**

**I heard about your punishment, and why you got into trouble; and I must say that I am surprised. I'm not very angry with you, because I believe you need to make your own choices in life and this is one of them; but I am also very wary of you and your friends without your powers. Knowing that you guys seem to have made enemies out of some witches doesn't go well with your sudden powerlessness. I would be very careful if I were you and remember the training I had you do when you stayed with me. I will have a group of my boys ready to come at a moment's notice if there should be a problem.**

**Love, **

**Saladin**

I was happy he wasn't mad at me, but I was also worried about what he said about the witches. I read Helia's message next.

**Aira,**

**I am begging you, please stop getting into trouble! I am only partially kidding with you, but you are making me very worried. Please reply as soon as you can.**

**Helia**

I didn't want to reply, because I was tired and I didn't want to have to worry him anymore; but I remembered that if it the situation was switched, I would want him replying quickly as well.

**Helia,**

**I am really sorry I made you worry so much, but I really think that this is an important task; I believe something big is stirring. I know you don't want me hurt so I will try to stay safe; deal?**

**Aira.**

I hit send and felt sorry for him, because he was all the way at art school, away from the trouble. I knew he didn't want to admit this to anyone, but I know he misses being in action. I know he doesn't like fighting, but I know he misses what went along with the fighting; saving innocent people, making friends, having new experiences. He missed his friends and missed knowing what was going on. But I also knew he would have to find a really good reason to come back; and I couldn't argue with him about it, because I finally understood.

** Alright guys! I hope you guys really liked this chapter and in the next on Aira finally tells everyone what happened to her! Review!**


	7. The Secret's Out!

** I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I've had a lot going on the past few weeks and wasn't able to write very much. But this is the chapter! Aira finally tells everyone, I don't know about you guys but I am pretty excited for this. Anyway, read and review!**

** I don't own Winx Club**

**Bloom's P.O.V**

"Griselda, we were just wondering when we might get our powers back?" We were in Griselda's office, trying to find out when we would get our powers back. Flora was the only one of us brave enough to ask though.

"Your trip to cloud tower was not only risky, but dangerous as well; you are just lucky we don't kick you out of here." Griselda bit back, "Your powers will be kept with us indefinitely."

We were all shocked, but the one of us that seemed the most upset was Aira. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me that her uncle was going to be very upset at her. I wanted to know more about it, but she switched topics right as I mentioned it. She was always doing that, but I didn't want to ask her about it because if she didn't want to talk about it; then I wasn't going to pressure her.

After our meeting with Griselda we were sent to clean the school, which turned into a water fight between Stella, Musa, and I. When Flora, Tecna, and Aira came; we were soaking wet.

"We leave you guys alone for an hour and you have a water fight." Aira was trying to look serious but her eyes gave away her amusement.

"Bloom taught us how they clean on Earth!" Stella's excitement was instantly down cast by the appearance of Griselda.

"Since you girls find it so enjoyable to clean; you will be pleased to know that you will be spending the night at the school while all your classmates are enjoying a concert. I expect the entire school to be spotless by the time we return." And with that she left, leaving us all in shock.

By the time everyone had left, we decided to start cleaning; until we realized how much work it was going to take.

Stella was the first to come up with an idea, "Hey, I know! We can call the boys!"

Flora quickly became to voice of reason, "But Stella, isn't that against the rules?"

I decided to put my input in, "Griselda said we had to clean, she didn't say we couldn't have some help while we did though."

"Yes! And it gives us a chance to get more work done in a sorter amount of time!" Aira jumped on board with the idea, shortly after that Musa and Tecna agreed as well.

"Come on Flora! It will be fun!" Stella urged Flora.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have them over for a little while." Flora timidly agreed.

Soon after that the boys arrived, and were surprised when we told them that the 'party' would have to wait until we got everything cleaned. With their help it took about an hour and then the party started.

We were in the midst of the party when we heard a noise, a loud noise. All of a sudden there was a giant hole in the wall, with fur left behind. The guys all went looking for it, saying we were just going to get in the way without our powers; and for some reason Aira got really mad about that.

The chase ended up going back and forth, they'd corner it, and it would escape. Eventually it was coming our way, and since we didn't have any means to defend ourselves; we all got into a corner and cried. Well, all of us except Aira; who stood in front of us while the monster made its way toward us.

The guys must have heard us crying and screaming because they showed up, trying to capture it. The monster turned on them and looked like it was about to fight when Aira spoke up.

"You guys are pathetic; you can't even track and restrain a simple monster like this?"

Riven got really mad at that, "Well what are you doing? Just standing there because you can't defend yourself, and you think you can call us pathetic?!"

Aira didn't even flinch at his words, "I have been waiting for you boys to actually do something, and instead all you're doing is running after it. I thought they taught you how to handle situations like this at Red Fountain?"

Riven was really getting mad, "What do you know?! All you fairies know is magic; so when you are put in a situation like this without your powers, what do you do? You sit in a corner and wait for us to the work."

Aira just sighed, "That's what you think now Riven, but you don't know a thing."

Riven stood there for a second before replying, "Well, if you think you can handle yourself without your magic; what are you going to do about this?" He indicated the monster.

Aira just took a deep breath, "Sky, Brandon, can you two throw me your swords?"

They looked shocked, we all were; Aira didn't let up though, she just held out her hand.

"Um Aira, you know these aren't toys; right?" Sky nervously asked.

"Yes, I am very aware of what they are Sky; now can I borrow them?"

The two of them looked at each other then back at Aira before nodding and tossing them to her. She caught them and as soon as she got the blades out, she launched them at the wall.

"What are you…?" All the boys looked on in amazement as she jumped on the swords and used them to launch herself at the monster, kicking it at its neck and knocking it out.

"With monsters like these their weak spot is on its neck, if you can hit it with enough momentum you can knock it out; like I just did. That is one of the first things they teach you at Red Fountain, isn't it?"

Riven wasn't happy with that, "And how would you know? That was just a lucky guess."

"If it was a lucky guess, then why didn't you boys figure it out? It _is_ one of the first things the teach you."

Brandon tried to calm them both down, "Aira, Riven is just curious as to how you would know that."

Riven just smirked, "I wouldn't be surprised if she stalked us while we were in class. Trying to figure out what to say when Tide asks you on a date?"

I decided that that was enough, "Riven, quit it. What if she has a brother there? What if she likes to read books on fighting? There are numerous reasons as to how she knows that!"

"Guys, enough; we need to find out who sent this monster and stop them before everyone gets back." Aira sounded tired, like she was about to collapse.

As it turns out, the Trix were behind it all. We cornered them in Ms. Faragonda's room and Ms. Faragonda herself trapped them and sent them back to Cloud Tower. We were about to go back to our dorms when Ms. Faragonda told the boys and us that we needed to go to her office.

Upon arriving, Ms. Faragonda looked at all of us before saying, "I am very proud of what you accomplished here tonight; but I understand there are some questions that needed answered."

"Ms. Faragonda, we actually figured it out. Aira just stalks us when we have classes and that's how she knew how to take down that monster." Riven proudly answered.

"Is that it?" Ms. Faragonda looked at Aira, who had her head down, "Aira; is that what is going on?"

Without looking up, Aira replied, "If that's what they want to believe, I'm not going to stomp on their parade. They need the confidence booster anyway, you should have seen them tonight, second guessing themselves; they _need_ some confidence."

"Aira, as admirable as that may be, you need to tell them. I'm afraid I'll do it if you can't." Ms. Faragonda looked at her, her eyes filling up with determination.

As soon as her said that, Aira jumped up and yelled, "But it's not only my secret to tell!"

Ms. Faragonda just crossed her arms, "You keep hiding behind that excuse dear, but I would bet anything he wouldn't mind you telling it; your uncle is getting worried too."

"Um, ma'am, I know you wanted to talk to us and all; but we should really get back to Red Fountain. Saladin gets pretty mad if we are out past curfew." Brandon told the headmistress.

"But don't you boys want to know the real reason Aira was able to take down that monster? I'm sure Saladin won't mind you getting back a little late once he finds out why you were so late. Aira, do I need to tell them?"

Aira just sighed, "No, I'll do it." She turned towards us, "The truth is, I haven't been completely honest with you guys. **(Insert Aira's story here)**"

To say we were shocked was an underestimation. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Tide, and Timmy called him out on it.

"We went out on a date and I already had a hypothesis, it just fell into place; I'm actually surprised no one else noticed. I mean, she has the same eyes and facial structure as Helia."

"Aira, why didn't you just tell us?" Flora was the one to ask the question all of us were wondering.

"This isn't the first fairy school I've been to, Saladin wanted me to learn all I could about magic from an early age; and if I made 'friends' they all wanted to know why I lived at Red Fountain. When I would tell them my story they all changed; they wanted me to introduce them to boys from Red Fountain, they wanted to meet my brother. And if I didn't do what they asked they would bully me; it got so bad that I would have to leave. When I got here you guys were so nice and welcoming…" she drifted off, tearing up.

Tide walked over to her and put an arm on her shoulder to try to comfort her; it was a sweet gesture, I was almost jealous.

Stella looked a little hurt, "Aira, did we seem like the girls from your other schools?"

Aira's voice broke when she answered, "I couldn't take that chance."

"Aira, we're not like them; we _won't_ judge you based on who your family is or where you live." I wanted to make sure she knew she had nothing to worry about with us.

"Thanks you guys, it means a lot."

With that being said, Ms. Faragonda told the boys that she would send a message to Saladin letting him know what happened here tonight; and they left. We decided to head back to our dorms as well to get some much needed rest. But before we left, Ms. Faragonda decided that our punishment was over and gave us back our powers.

I felt like tonight brought us all closer in a way, I now knew someone who knew about not belonging as much as I did. It made me feel a little better; but little did I know that Aira's home planet and mine shared a similarity in their demise.


End file.
